


Alagon and Lúthwen

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is the tale of the Grandson of Legolas, Alagon and his meeting with a Silvan ellith, Lúthwen, who had always been taught that Silvans and Sindar can't mix. Also, those of Lothlorien had always believed that the King of Eryn Galen was someone who couldn't be trusted. So can Lúthwen overcome her prejudices in order to find love with an ellon who has spent his entire life in Aman, and never exposed to the bigotry of those who'd lived in Ennor?This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	Alagon and Lúthwen

Alagon was the only child of Lassion Legolasion and Andrethel Salaboniel and the first grandchild of Legolas Thranduilion and his bond-mate, Lalorniel Galioniel. His parents had sailed to Aman a scant few weeks after he was born in the Year 650 of the Third Age, for he had been early and his birth had been a difficult one for his mother.

 

There had been hope that both he and his mother would recover, but as the weeks had passed it became clear that unless they sailed to the healing shores of Aman both would be lost. So it had been with a heavy heart that Lassion, the only son of Legolas, had taken his family and gone from all he knew to sail into the unknown for the sake of his bond-mate and son.

 

Alagon, which is Impetuous One, shared the golden hair and green eyes of his adar, and had grown up in Aman within the Forest of Oromë. He only had his adar’s stories of Ennor and although he enjoyed the stories he felt no kinship to that land so far away. Aman was his home. He knew he had a grandfather and two great grandfathers there and that one of those was a great king there. Still, they weren’t real to him.

 

When Alagon was four hundred and one, his father felt a call and went to Tol Eressëa and had brought him with him. Alagon had enjoyed seeing places other than the forest he loved so much. And though he marveled at all he saw, he decided that his heart belonged to the forest and decided he probably would not desire to leave it again.

 

When they got to the Quay after taking the Ferry from Tirion, a ship was docked and passengers were disembarking. Alagon knew that some of these people must be kin and heard his father cry out in joy as he crossed and embraced a group of people there. Alagon was to learn these would include his grandmother, great grandmother, two aunts and three cousins. His small family had instantly become respectably larger and he was looking forward to getting to know these new people.

 

When they had taken the Ferry back through the Calacirya and got off near Tirion they began their return trip to the forest. Alagon rode with his cousins. They were Ressel, which is Smiling, Gracious Sweet Faced Daughter, who was the daughter of Alagon’s aunt, Cellilas. She had rose-gold hair and blue eyes and she was as her name implied, a very sweet natured ellith, though sad at the sundering from her adar, Rúmil.

 

Also with them was her brother, Sadron, which is Loyal One and he had silver blonde hair and grey eyes and was said to be the very image of his adar. He was of a cheerful nature and Alagon learned he had not wished to come to Aman, but would rather have stayed behind to fight with his adar. And lastly, there was Astorion, who was the only child of Collelas, who was the twin sister to Cellilas and the youngest sister to Lassion. Astorion, which is Faithful Son, had the silver blonde hair of his adar and his mother’s blue eyes and was a quiet ellon of a serious nature and was of like mind with Sadron and hadn't wished to sail, but to stay and fight the darkness with his adar, Orophin.

 

Alagon also learned that as their naneths were sisters, likewise their adars, Orophin and Rúmil were brothers and were Marchwardens of Lothlorien. This was a new land to Alagon, who had only ever heard of Eryn Galen, and he wished to hear all about it. But when they began speaking of it Alagon was astonished.

 

“It was hard for us there, cousin. You see, our naneths are sindar and our adars are silvan and those two peoples do not mix in the society there.” Ressel said flatly.

 

“I don’t understand. My adar is sindar and my naneth is silvan. Is this the same in the Woodland Realm, for they have never spoken of such to me?” Alagon asked in curiosity.

 

“Well, no. Those in Eryn Galen are one people. They don’t hold to such beliefs and we know this from our naneths. Which made it even harder for us, for we were not only half-breeds in their eyes, but our sindar heritage was of Eryn Galen.” Astorian said, in an flat tone.

 

“Add the fact that our sindar naneths were princesses and we were well and truly isolated. They looked upon us as some sort of oddity and had no wish to know us at all. But Astorian and I acquitted ourselves well when they would try and take advantage of us during our training, didn’t we cousin.” Sadron said in a cheerfully smug way.

 

“Aye! That we did, cousin!” Astorian smiled in a grimly sardonic way.

 

“At least you ellyn had something to do and had each other for company. All I had was our mother and aunt. Not even the Lady’s daughter would seek my company when she would come to visit and if anyone would know what it is like to be ostracized for marrying one of mixed blood it should have been her!” Ressel said, rolling her eyes.

 

Alagon was shocked at all the dissension he was hearing about. None of that was a part of life here in Aman. All were one here as far as he knew. They were all Eldar.

 

He and his adar brought them home to their forest and settled them within the small village they had been inhabiting. Alagon’s grandfather, Salabon was the Elder there and it was inhabited by many of those who had either been slain in Ennor and re-embodied or had sailed and had lived in the Village within Eryn Galen where Salabon had been Elder there. This would be the first time Ressel, Sadron and Astorian were to be acquainted with their naneth’s people. Alagon fervently hoped they liked it here.

 

Alagon had high hopes that he would become close to these new family members. He knew that his great great grandfather lived within the forest. He had met him once or twice, but Oropher and his bond-mate lived in another village and weren’t too fond of traveling, even within their forest. But these were close kin!

 

His adar’s sisters chose to live close to their brother and they also chose to live all together. Their mother and grandmother chose to live together, and the location was also close to their children. Alagon was suddenly surrounded by close kin and he found he liked it.

 

They were engaging and Alagon liked them right off, but they all shared something he would never be able to share with them and that was their experience in Ennor. Plus, they had all left either a bond-mate or adar back in Ennor to fight in something that was so dark and dangerous that their kin had sent them away so they would be safe.

 

But Alagon did his best to introduce them to their new home and they were enchanted with it. Not so easy to shake off was their jumpiness at every sound. Alagon had to explain every noise to them and kept reassuring them that there was nothing in the forest that was dangerous to them. Not even wolves. The wolves that lived there knew not to accost the eldar and were actually very nice and noble creatures. His cousins found this astonishing.

 

Like his name implied, Alagon was impetuous and would go off on his own and explore the forest he loved so well. He would often find himself in his andaeradar’s village and he would visit the old ellon. Oropher gladly accepted his company and he quickly became one of Alagon’s favorite people. He loved to hear Oropher’s stories and he was especially delighted to hear that Oropher’s grandparents had been of the First Awakened.

 

Enel and Enelyë had refused the call of the Belain and had stayed in Cuiviénen, but they must have been slain there for his adar, Elmo, one of their three sons, had told him they were here. Oropher said he had not met his grandparents, but was content that his parents were here and hoped one day that his son, Thranduil, would come.

 

Though it was plain Oropher yearned for his son, still he was delighted to know that his line continued and that his son had obviously wed and had produced children. Alagon only knew what his father had told him and sadly shared that there had never been a queen in the Greenwood, but that the king had a son and that son was Alagon’s grandfather.

 

This seemed to make the old ellon sad, but Oropher had an uncanny ability to shake off such maudlin thoughts and would share stories of his youth in Menegroth and the wonders of Lost Beleriand. He also seemed to delight in telling tales of his mischievous son. Alagon got the impression that most Eldar here had mixed feelings about being in Aman, but still, he felt a close connection with Oropher and continued his visits.

 

*********************

 

When Alagon was two thousand three hundred and seventy two, a great excitement went out throughout the entire land of Aman as the news spread of the final defeat of Sauron, the Lieutenant of Morgoth, who was no more. For over three ages the evil that had beset the world was gone and all rejoiced. Those who had arrived to bring this news were hailed as great heroes and with them were two beings called halflings. Periannath.

 

Then there was joy renewed in his parents household for they now had hope their kin would be returning soon. Two had been with those who had arrived with the heroes of The Ring War, as they called it. These were his uncles, the bond-mates to his aunts, and the adars of his cousins, Orophin and Rúmil. Alagon learned they also had their brother, Haldir, with them.

 

Then it was that his aunts, with their bond-mates, set up their own households and his cousins had great joy that their families were whole. But though they waited, as many ships began arriving, still there was no sign of Alagon’s daeradar, nor either of his andaeradars, much to the disappointment of his own family.

 

But only one hundred and twenty years later there came a day when his parents were in great excitement, for his grandfather had arrived in Aman, along with a Child of Aulë, as the last of the Nine Walkers and were hailed as the last great heroes of the Ring War. Alagon was greatly looking forward to meeting him, but when they got to the Quay, while there was a joyful reunion, still his daeradar felt he couldn’t return with them yet and had to settle his friend. So they returned home, solemn but not without hope, for he was here! And it took him but a few years to make his way to them.

 

They were shocked at the condition of him and tried to bolster him, for he seemed on the verge of fading and they were horrified by his lackluster continence. It seemed, even being reunited with his bond-mate and his children, that he was listless and had no purpose. He lived simply and provided for his family, living with his bond-mate and his mother-in-honor, but it was plain he lacked purpose and direction. And then the last elves of Ennor began arriving from Ennor.

 

They arrived in dribbles and drabs and brought packages and missives from his adar. At first his daeradar was amused. Then he was bemused. What was he to do with all of these? And as the years passed, more and more elves arrived, with tales of a new queen and children! His daeradar seemed happy with this news, but was still not sure what to do with what his adar had charged him to do.

 

Legolas had decided to converse with Oropher and he came back with a new purpose. He had decided to map out the Forest of Oromë. This excited Alagon and he, along with his cousins, eagerly volunteered to fill in some of the gaps in his daeradar’s maps, for Alagon had been roaming the forest his entire life, and his cousins were eager to scout out the land themselves and wishing for a purpose of their own.

 

Once they had an idea of the complete layout of the land, they had then ventured to the heart of the forest to see what they might see of its layout and discovered the huge open glade that seemed to be awaiting their arrival. Then Legolas got the idea to plant the seedlings, saplings and all the plant life that his adar had sent over the years and had never perished because of the virtue of Aman.

 

As Legolas and his family worked upon the open space, they were joined by many others who had learned of their venture and wanted to lend a hand. It was during this work that Alagon had espied her! An ellyth of surpassing beauty and spirit to his eyes. She was the very embodiment of serenity and tranquility and he was instantly enchanted. He learned she was a Silvan ellith called Lúthwen, which is Flower Maiden, and she had light brown hair and hazel eyes and Alagon had no idea how he might approach her!

 

Luckily for him, his daeradar had noticed his daerion’s interest and had made sure the two would work together frequently so they might have an opportunity to converse. And since he didn’t recognize most of the seeds and seedlings that were to be planted in the glade he often went to her to ask her what they were or her advice on their placement. It was the only way he could think of to speak with her and he treasured their conversations every time.

 

During his conversations with her he learned she had been of the Galadhrim in Lothlorien and had been born there. He enjoyed her descriptions of the giant mellyrn trees that grew there and of the Lord and Lady who had led them. He had heard of these from his cousins, though he chose not to mention the less appealing parts of life in Lothlorien.

 

“So these trees that grew there, they only grew in your wood? My cousins have spoken of them and I believe they not only grow here in these woods, but throughout Aman. My aunts and cousins lived there for a long time before they came to dwell here. Perhaps you know them or their bond-mates, Rúmil and Orophin?” Alagon asked.

 

“Yes! All know of the Marchwardens! And their brother was their commander, Haldir.” Lúthwen said excitedly.

 

“Aye, I know him. He lives in our village to be close to his brothers, my uncles.” Alagon said. “But at least you are here now and will have opportunity to see your trees again.”

 

“As far as I know Lothlorien was the only place the Lady could grow them. She was born here in Aman and she brought seedlings with her to Ennor.” Lúthwen said.

 

“What made you leave if Lothlorien was your home? From what I understand the evil that had afflicted the land is gone now.” Alagon asked.

 

“Lothlorien is no more. After the Lady sailed our Lord stayed for a time, but then he left and went to live in East Lorien in what used to be the southern reaches of Eryn Lasgalen. Once he was gone the trees began to fail. We could not bear to watch them wither and die, so my family sailed.” Lúthwen said sadly.

 

“Huh, my folk are from Eryn Galen. I was born there. Eryn Lasgalen, you say. I don’t know this name you call it.” Alagon said thoughtfully.

 

“But you said you grew up here. Were you not born here? Lúthwen asked curiously.

 

“Nay. From what I am told, my naneth almost perished in bringing me forth and we were both like to fail. So it was that my adar did sail with us both so as not to lose us to the Halls of Waiting. I was but a few weeks old when they sailed.” Alagon said conversationally, for he had no memory of it and therefore no pain in the telling of it.

 

“Ai! That is a sad tale, but not an unusual one, I think. I came here with my parents. Most of our people went to join those who made their home in Eryn Lasgalen, but my parents had grown weary of Ennor and had decided to part with it and take sail. They believe the time of the eldar grows short in the world and that it won’t be so much longer before all make the choice to sail.” Lúthwen said sadly.

 

“That would please those in my household. They yearn for the rest of our kin to make the crossing. I know my andaeradar and daeradar wish for those they’ve left behind.” Alagon said.

 

Lúthwen reached over and covered his hand sending sparks up his spine, “I hope that you will not have to wait overlong for them to join you.” she said softly.

 

******************

 

Alalgon’s daeradar had asked his help in planting the trees he had been sent by his adar and he eagerly assisted because he began to glean what it was his daeradar was trying to accomplish. Alagon then proposed they build several bridges over the river that meandered through the glade and his grandfather approvingly agreed and they set to work building the bridges.

 

Alagon proved handy with wood and was able to make them functional with a natural arch to avoid being swept away by spring floods. They were decorative and the engineering sound. Legolas was well pleased with his daerions efforts.

 

One of the first to test out one of his bridges was Lúthwen. “You did a fine work here, Alagon! These will be most helpful in the future.” Lúthwen said approvingly.

 

Alagon smiled shyly, “Thank you, Lúthwen. That is a kind thing to say. I’m only glad they are sturdy.”

 

***********************

 

The years passed and the trees they planted thrived, reaching their branches up towards the heavens. It then came into the mind of Legolas to begin building talain around the perimeter of the glade. And not just talain, but other useful buildings, as well, and there were plenty of willing hands to assist in this endeavor.

 

All the males of Legolas’s household had been involved with this grand project and saw what he was trying to accomplish. Lassion, Salabon and the brothers, Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil lent their building skills in the construction of the Healing House, storerooms, smokehouses, kitchens and long-buildings.

 

The Lothlorien brothers were especially handy when it came to the design and building of the telains that Legolas had planned. All saw that they might remove there before long, with the exception of Salabon who was an Elder and couldn’t leave his village. Luckily, it was one of the closest to the glade and he would only be an hours walk away should his daughter remove here.

 

The telain they paid especial attention to and careful construction of winding stairways from the base to the upper reaches of the trees where multi level platforms were built in circular fashion around the girth of the trees with flets, or platforms, built within the branches of the trees.

 

And all the while more folk were coming from the Greenwood, encouraged by their king and bringing with them such things as the heirlooms of their households and yet more missives and plantings from Ennor.

 

Alagon was emerging from the wood one day with some deadwood he had gathered for their building purposes when Lúthwen noticed blood in his hairline.

 

"Ai! My lord, what hurt have you taken?” she exclaimed in alarm.

 

“Greetings, Lúthwen. Tis nothing. I was merely clipped by a falling branch the tree was providing for our use. It seems they know of our purpose and wish to help.” Alagon replied cheerfully.

 

“Alagon! Why must you always venture forth in the forest alone? Don’t you realize you could come to harm?” Lúthwen asked fretfully.

 

Alagon was nonplussed as he was used to traversing the forest alone all his life.

 

“I don’t understand your fear, Lúthwen. I grew up here and have never come to harm. There is naught here that can harm us.” Alagon exclaimed.

 

“There is always a need for caution within the forest. Anything could happen that has everything to do with respecting the forest and naught to do with a danger.” Lúthwen retorted reproachfully, “Think of your family. Those who care for you. How do you think they would feel were you to be injured or worse?” she concluded earnestly.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Lúthwen. It was not my intent to cause you alarm.” Alagon said stiffly and bowed his head to her and left her staring after him in dismay.

 

***********************

 

Lassion found his son sitting in one of his favorite clearings, whittling a piece of wood into a the shape of one of the woodland animals. It looked to be a hart and Lassion was ever impressed by his son’s woodcraft. A true woodelf, he thought with amusement.

 

“What ails you, my son? You usually only engage in this activity if you are restless.” Lassion asked.

 

“Tis naught, adar. I am just here to pass a bit of time before I return home. You are surely not concerned for my welfare too, are you?” he asked bitterly.

 

“Nay son. I know you can look after yourself. You have been doing so for a goodly while now. But I did notice you exchanging some words with the ellith and thought perhaps you might wish to talk to someone. Even your old adar.” Lassion gently said.

 

Stopping his bladework, Alagon sighed, “I don’t know adar. She seems to have confidence in me one moment and is fretting that I’ll break my neck out in the forest the next. There is no understanding her. No pleasing her. I am at a loss, adar.” Alagon said moodily.

 

“Well, she is an ellith and they are not always easy to understand, my son.” Lassion chuckled, and then, “When I first met your naneth she was most rude to me. Very unreasonable. I had no idea how to deal with her, for nothing pleased her. Then she turned around and saved my life.” his adar leaned over conspiratorially, “I didn’t know what to make of her at all.”

 

“If I ever find myself in a position where she is able to save my life I’m sure she will lecture me and tell me she told me so.” Alagon said gloomily.

 

“Well, son. If you have a care for her it should make you feel uplifted to know that your welfare is of somewhat a concern to her. If she did not care she wouldn’t scold you so.” his adar said, who then gave him a kiss upon his brow and left him to his musings.

 

**********************

 

Slowly, as the building progressed and more of the telain were completed, the families of the House of Thranduil began to take up residence within the glade. They all chose the east side of the glade as Salabon’s village was just to the northeast of the glade and this was a matter of convenience to them.

 

On the East side of the river and around the perimeter of the glade resided Legolas with his Lalorniel. Legolas’s son, Lassion, with his wife Andrethel and Alagon. His daughters Cellilas with her husband Rumil, their daughter Ressel and their son Sadron, and her twin sister Collelas with her husband Orophin and their son Astorion.

 

Also on the east side, Haldir, the brother to Orophin and Rumil, had made his residence there as he wished to be close to his kin. Then there was Merilwen, the mother of Lalorniel, who had taken residence there in the hopes of being joined by her bond-mate, Galion.

 

The West side was left mostly empty, as Legolas wished to settle his adar there with his new family. Oropher and his bond-mate Gilliniel relocated to the west side, so they could be near their son when he finally arrived. Oropher knew it would only be a matter of time before his own adar and naneth, Elmo and Thala, would make the move to join them.

 

The steady numbers of people coming from the Greenwood continued until one day Galion, the king’s gwador and the father-in-honor of Legolas arrived. He was met and brought to the glade and was able to bring first hand news to those who yearned for the king to arrive. The tales the others had brought had seemed fanciful and were hard to believe, but Galion assured them it was all true.

 

The king had wed an ainu he'd named Ningloril but called Glori and they had brought forth six children. Also residing with them was the queen’s brother that the king had named Laerthúl and who they called Thúl and sounded a bit of a character. There was many things Galion did not tell to Legolas but shared with his wife Merilwen, as the king wished to save some of his surprises to reveal himself. His Meri understood and giggled that marriage had evidently not changed their friend overmuch.

 

Meanwhile, as the work on the glade began to wind down, as finishing touches were completed, Alagon continued to meet with and share tasks with Lúthwen. She was more concerned with the growing things of the glade and Alagon learned as much as he could from her as he had a love of growing things, himself. And the things they had planted from Ennor were strange and foreign to him and he thought them wild and beautiful.

 

Snowthorn, seregon, alfirin and athelas. Jonquil, jasmine, lavender, lissuin and lilac. Bluebells, silver bells and the golden bells of mallos. Up and down the banks they grew, sweeping up and over the several gentle natural falls that flowed and meandered through the glade. And in the center of the glade now grew sweet grass, elanor and niphredil. The colors were vibrant and the scent of it was heavenly.

 

“It has taken us a few Yeni, but I think we’ve made a good work here.” Alagon exclaimed as he finished moving some furniture into what would be the king’s home.

 

“Yes, I am well pleased with this myself. When your king arrives it will make a fine gathering area.” Lúthwen sighed.

 

“My king? Why would you say such?” Alagon said quizzically.

 

“Well, he is your andaeradar, is he not? And he is the last king of Ennor. That makes him your king, surely.” Lúthwen said distantly.

 

“What makes you think he would wish such? From what my Andaeradar-Galion has said, it appears he is king in name only there now. He has asked none of the newcomers to his realm for fealty and wishes to simply be a normal ellon when he arrives here. I have never met him, but if my adar and daeradar are any indication he is a worthy ellon.” Alagon said, bewildered by her attitude.

 

“I know naught but what I’ve heard. There are those that didn’t trust him in Lothlorien.” Lúthwen said carefully.

 

Alagon stiffened and just stared at her as though he’d never seen her before. “Excuse me, my lady, but I must away to see if my adar has need of my assistance.” he said and left her standing there in confusion.

 

*********************

 

Haldir, former Marchwarden of Lothlorien, was making way towards the talan he had claimed for his own, when he came across Lúthwen weeping softly by a tree just outside the glade. Sighing to himself, he went over to her, as he recognized her from his days in Lothlorien.

 

“My lady, is there assistance I may render you in any way?” he asked, uncomfortably, for he was not at ease with ellyths.

 

“Oh, my Lord Haldir, please forgive me. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Lúthwen said trying to compose herself.

 

Haldir didn’t want to get involved with the ellith's personal problems, but also felt he couldn’t just leave her there.

 

Sighing, he said, “My lady, I can’t help but see you’re distraught. Is there any way I can aid you?”

 

“I believe I have offended Alagon, with something I said regarding his andaeradar. I had always heard that the king of Eryn Galen was not someone to trust and with his arrival imminent, I believe I misspoke of my concerns regarding his character.” Lúthwen sniffed.

 

Haldir placed his face in his hand, knowing what is was the lady was referring to. He had heard the same and had also learned to disregard it.

 

“My lady, I know what it is you have heard and I am here to tell you that I do not believe any of it.” Haldir said wearily. Surely here in Aman they could leave all the intrigue of Ennor behind?

 

“But it was our Lord and Lady who believed this.” Lúthwen insisted.

 

“I have found that the wise are not always so wise.” Haldir said, and then, “My lady, we are Silvan. For as long as I can remember we have been told not to mix with the Sindar. Yet both of my brothers wed directly into that King’s family. They didn’t care. I was at the binding ceremony and those of the Woodland Realm used our Silvan traditions.

 

“I will forever kick myself for not performing it myself as they wished me to as the head of our family. Those of the Woodland Realm were truly one people. Their feasts and celebrations were those of the silvan. They used very few of their sindar traditions, though the nobility there were from Doriath just as ours were. I would submit that if they were wrong about such things as personal as that, then they were probably wrong about things they couldn’t possibly know about.” Haldir said vehemently, shocking Lúthwen.

 

“I knew of your brothers bonding, though I did not go. I believe my parents disapproved.” Lúthwen said and then sighed, “I don’t know if they would approve of my regard for Alagon, who is also of that family.” she concluded.

 

“And what if he is your One? Do you wish to lose your only chance of happiness, my lady?” Haldir asked, raising a brow towards her. He offered her his hand and she accepted it, as he helped her to her feet.

 

“I thank you for your words, my lord. You have given me a lot to think about.” Lúthwen said hesitantly.

 

“I am happy if I have been able to give you comfort, my lady.” Haldir said, neutrally.

 

Lúthwen didn’t follow Haldir’s advice. Rather she simply went home to her village to live quietly with her parents. And Alagon didn’t follow her. He decided to enjoy his family and await the day when his andaeradar arrived with the last of their people.

 

**************************

 

Several decades passed and the day arrived when Thranduil arrived with the last of the eldar of Ennor. And the word spread from those who came directly to the Forest of Oromë that the King had been summoned upon his arrival to meet with the Belain. Even more astonishing was the news that he had brought the last of the Naugrim with him.

 

And when he and his family approached the forest he stopped and suddenly the Onodrim were there! The Ents made for the forest and the Entwives to the pastures. Then when the king and his family made their way to the Glade the king released the Faery folk that had lived in his forest and it wasn’t long before the forest became happy and joyful with their presence. And all who lived within could feel it.

 

And lastly, after the king and his family had been there for perhaps a week a new surge of vitality and health permeated the land and all felt it and were also filled with vigor and well being. Then it was that the Galadhrim within the forest began to murmur amongst themselves that perhaps their Lord and Lady had been mistaken in the character of the last Elvenking of Ennor.

 

Within the Forest of Oromë was the population of most of the Nandor, who were the Silvan, which were also called the Avari as these were those who had never answered the call of the Belain, nor had they crossed the Blue Mountains into Beleriand.

 

And they were those who had as their King, Oropher, and there were those who had as their King, Amdir, and there were those who had as their King, Thranduil, and there were those who had no king or queen, but rather the Lord and Lady, Celeborn and Galadriel. Most had died in Ennor and had been re-embodied. Many had sailed to be reunited with their loved ones or had simply grown weary of Ennor. Very few were born there.

 

And these last who had come were a mixed bag of elves who were from all the remaining elven realms and of the various tribes that had spent the last several centuries with Thranduil and though they had never sworn fealty to him, had decided to stay with him.

 

Then there was a murmur from all of these who wanted their own identity, their own land and their own king. And they called upon Thranduil to again take up the crown and he did refuse, wishing to be done with the duties of kingship. But he did like the idea of a combined people and named the Glade in which he and his family dwelt the Meren Glír, which is Joyous Song, for it was to become a place of glad tidings, feasting and celebrations for all their people.

 

Then the elders of the villages, encouraged by their people, went to the Meren Glír to once again prevail upon Thranduil to take up the crown so that they could be one people with one identity. Thranduil had thought his adar, Oropher might take the crown, but Oropher quickly put this thought from him, as he flatly refused. Oropher had not wished to be king in the first place and it had been Thranduil who had urged him to take the crown in Eryn Galen.

 

Now it was Oropher who urged his son to once again take the crown and since it was his adar that asked it of him, Thranduil accepted. Oropher said it wouldn’t be like it was before. The Elders would continue to be the real leaders of the villages and Thranduil would only be there to mediate when a grievance was at an impasse. There would also be no wars, orcs or trade agreements between the realms as in Ennor since the forest provided all their needs and they had no trade with the other realms within Aman.

 

Then it came to pass that they renamed the Forest of Oromë, the Meren Taur, which is the Joyous Woods and called themselves, the Meren Nimloth Gwaith, which is the Joyous Tree Folk. And the river they had named Duin-o Meren Lalaith, which is the River of Joyous Laughter, because of the sound it made as it splashed over the several natural falls and ran forth within its banks.

 

And once these had been done the Meren Taur became the largest Kingdom in Aman and Thranduil the King of the most populous Realm in the land.

 

Alagon was content. His family was complete and now he was able to meet those he had only heard stories of and his andaeradar had always seemed larger than life to him and it was therefore a joy to finally meet him and get to know the adar of his grandfather. And now his grandfather had joy as his adar was there and he had many new brothers and sisters to get to know. And shortly there would be more children. Overall, life was exciting and joyful and Alagon smiled like he’d never smiled before.

 

Alas, it did not last, and as was his wont, Alagon once again began his ventures into the forest to explore all that he could, for he was unsettled. And he found the forest much changed with the addition of the Faery folk and the Onodrim and he found joy in the changed song of the forest. On one such venture he came across the one he was least expecting to see. Lúthwen, and she seemed as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

 

“My lady.” Alagon acknowledged and prepared to continue on his way.

 

“Alagon! Wait!” Lúthwen burst out as he started to leave.

 

Alagon stopped and looked at her inquiringly. “Yes, my lady?”

 

“Please Alagon! We were friends. Why do you now treat me as a stranger.” Lúthwen asked.

 

“Were we? It seems to me we could never be friends with the way you view my family.” Alagon said.

 

“We were wrong to view your andaeradar as we did. Everyone knows that now. Can you not please forgive me? I miss you, Alagon.” Lúthwen said sadly.

 

Alagon took a deep breathe, but said, “It doesn’t signify. What is done is done, Lúthwen. I don’t think ill of you, if that is what you wish to hear. Now if you will excuse me I must away.” And he left her there quickly, not wishing to converse with her any longer, for though he would not admit it even to himself, she had wounded him grievously.

 

After that encounter Alagon became withdrawn and melancholy and it was noticed by his kin. He no longer shared in the joy of his family and he no longer found joy nor distraction within the forest, something he loved dearly. Alagon was fading.

 

His adar, Lassion was so distraught he went to his adar to speak to him about it. Legolas was concerned and could think of naught to do but to speak to his own adar, for he knew his adar had been changed and could perhaps give him council on his grandson. They’d almost lost him once, he was determined they’d not lose him now in this, the only safe place where he should find healing.

 

“Is there aught you can do for him, ada?” Legolas asked, fretfully.

 

“I don't know, my son. Do you know why he has fallen into sadness, for he seemed fine not that long ago.” Thranduil asked.

 

“Nay adar. I cannot say and my son has no knowledge he has shared with me. Perhaps if you spoke with him?” Legolas asked, feeling helpless.

 

Thranduil sighed, and said, “I will try, my son. I don’t know that I can help though. Understand, that unless I know the cause of his melancholy I may not be able to help him.”

 

Legolas left, dejected, for he knew not what to do and came across Haldir and bid him good day. “Mae Govannen, Haldir. Have you settled in?” Legolas asked.

 

“Mae Govannen, Legolas. Aye, I have settled and I’m content. I have to say I’m astounded by the size of your family these days. Six additional sisters and brothers!” Haldir said with humor.

 

“Aye!” Legolas laughed, “And two more on the way! Adar has beaten that noldor, Fëanor for the number of offspring!”

 

“Indeed! Mayhap it will get your grandchildren up and find them their bond-mates now that every last eldar is in these lands. I confess I had thought your grandson, Alagon would wed the ellith, Lúthwen. But nothing came of it.” Haldir said.

 

“Ai! Yes! I recall that. He seemed quite taken with her and then it suddenly ceased. I wonder whatever happened with that.” Legolas said.

 

“I’m not sure, but I recall shortly after your father-in-honor arrived I found her weeping in the forest. I believe she feared the arrival of your adar. You must know by now how he was viewed, especially in Lothlorien. I believe most of our people feared your adar because of our Lord and Lady. I tried to tell her that they were mistaken, but I admit I never saw her again. Perhaps the falling out never was repaired.” Haldir shrugged, not really wishing to get involved but would have felt he was doing wrong if he didn’t.

 

“Yes, I recall her. I used to have them work together for they seemed to have eyes for the other but were too shy to act upon it. The rest I left up to them. Thank you for telling me of this rift.” Legolas said gratefully. And Haldir went on his way, for he had hopes of seeing one of Legolas’s sisters, for every time he espied her his heart would flip within his breast and he thought this needed investigating. For academic purposes, of course!

 

Legolas then went to find his grandson and asked if he would like to go fishing with him. Alagon said he would, though he was just being polite. _Ai! He’s so listless,_ Legolas thought in dismay.

 

“You’ve seemed most unhappy of late, my grandson. Can you not tell me what has taken the joy from you?” Legolas asked gently.

 

“I cannot, grandfather, for I know not why in particular.” Alagon said with a sigh.

 

“Alagon, you are too young to find no joy in life. You used to love exploring the forest. You certainly threw yourself into working within the glade when we began that work.” Legolas said and didn’t miss the flash of pain that crossed his grandson’s face.

 

“It is Lúthwen, is it not? What happened there, Alagon. You two seemed to have a friendship and once the work was done you two just went your own ways. Was there perhaps a misunderstanding between you?” Legolas asked.

 

“Twas no misunderstanding, grandfather. She made her feelings towards our family quite clear.” Alagon said bitterly, causing Legolas to sigh.

 

“Alagon, you need to know that those silvan living within Lothlorien were not treated as well as those within Eryn Galen. There was a tribe separation between the sindar and silvan there. It was a scandal when the binding of your aunts and uncles took place. That just wasn’t done in their realm.” Legolas said, knowing he had to get that out of the way first. There was more he needed to know, but he needed Alagon to know that his friend had probably been treated as a second class servant her whole life.

 

“Yes, I knew of it, grandfather! My cousins told me of it when they first arrived. Why would they treat their own people in this way?” Alagon said, and then, “But that still doesn’t explain her attitude towards our family. Besides, she would know that I am half silvan. Unless you are saying the silvan are just as intolerant of my sindar blood.”

 

“That I don’t know. But you will never know unless you speak with her, daerion nin.” Legolas said earnestly.

 

Alagon sighed and said, “I saw her not so long ago. She tried to apologize to me, but I wouldn’t hear it. I feel bad about that, but I was so hurt that she would just dismiss me like I didn’t matter to her when she heard andaeradar would be arriving. And now that he is king again it seems to confirm what she said of him. I didn’t want to hear her speak of him as though he was some despot.” Alagon said with annoyance.

 

“Alagon you must speak with her! Can you not see that you are fading? She may be your One and you must repair this rift between the two of you.” Legolas exclaimed.

 

Alagon sighed again, “I think it too late, daeradar. I threw her apology back in her face and left her standing there. I’m sure she no longer wishes to know me and I’d deserve it.”

 

“We shall see, daerion nin. We shall see.” Legolas said, a plan already forming.

 

***************************

 

Legolas had determined they should have a feast to celebrate the birth of the Kings youngest children Arthamdir and Annamdir. They would also celebrate the children that had been born to his sisters. Legolas smirked at the thought of six babies all at once. He was also amused that his adar now had ten children, though they did not know one of those, his own twin sister. He brushed that thought away and decided this would be the perfect opportunity to throw Alagon and Lúthwen together again.

 

He had informed his adar what he thought was the cause of Alagon’s melancholy and Thranduil said that while he might be able to stabilize the ellon, it would not eliminate the cause of his sorrow. Only the lady in question would be able to do that.

 

Legolas informed his father of his plans to hold a feast to celebrate the new arrivals and received an eye-roll from his adar in response. Legolas simply smiled in response, enjoying his ability to elicit such a response from his father. Eru! He’d not realized how much he’d missed his adar! He also said it would be a good opportunity for all their people to get together to celebrate together as a united people.

 

“So, basically what you are telling me is you want a reason to throw your grandson and this ellith together again and hope for the best. Is that about the gist of it, my son?” Thranduil said with a smirk.

 

“Pretty much, ada.” Legolas smirked back.

 

“Fine!” Thranduil sighed, “It makes about a much sense as anything else, and it would give everyone an excuse to celebrate! It will also give me a chance to show off my queen, though she’d probably not thank me for saying so!” he chuckled.

 

“She is lovely and I’m very happy for you, ada!” Legolas said with sincerity.

 

“Yes, she is and I am blessed to have her, which is also why I’d do anything to help young Alagon to have the same.” Thranduil said, and then “But since you’ve all decided I’m a king again I’ll exercise my prerogative in delegating the arrangements of this feast and placing it in your capable hands, my son!” Thranduil said smugly.

 

“I’ll get right on it, ada.” Legolas replied with humor.

 

*********************

 

The day of the feast dawned bright and sunny, as all days in Aman did during that time, though change was beginning to be felt in Aman, as the days of eternal Spring were coming to a close and Summer was about to come for the first time, though this would not be for several months yet.

 

There were those from all the villages throughout the Meren Taur and all were there to share in the joy of their king and his blessings. After the King introduced his bond-mate and queen he introduced his new babies and those of his daughters, Amarthanel with her husband Elladan and their babies Ellion and Elwen. And Emerthenil and her husband Elrohir and their babies Elliel and Elchil.

 

Then he made the announcement for the Feasting to begin and all those in the Meren Glír made merry for none could make merry like the wood elves when they merry make!

 

Once the festivities had began Haldir made his way to the king’s daughter, Feniel, for he had it in his mind that he would converse with her, in the hopes that the yearning in his heart would leave him. Alas! It was not to be and Haldir found himself in the awkward position of having found his bond-mate when he’d decided in his youth to spend his life alone and content. It seemed contentment was no longer his to be had without this young ellith. Orophin observed this with smug satisfaction and hoped for a return of the smiling and happy ellon he recalled Haldir being, before the death of their parents took Haldir’s joy with them.

 

Alagon had been watching a pair of his great uncles, Tamchon and Camben, in morbid fascination. Eru! They looked exactly like his Andaeradar! And it hit him that he was older than they! The two appeared to be chatting up a pair of ellyth who looked enough alike they had to be sisters and he wondered why he felt a pang in his own heart. Shaking himself he went to see how the little ones were doing. He found he loved his little cousins and he sighed. He wondered if he would ever become an adar, himself.

 

Suddenly he found himself looking straight into the eyes of Lúthwen and before he could say or do anything she grabbed his hand and quickly walked him away from any listening ears. Seeing a fallen log placed conveniently to the side of a break, she pushed him down and just looked at him a moment with critical scrutiny.

 

“You look awful, Alagon! What have you done to yourself?” she said briskly.

 

“I….” Alagan began, blankly and stopped when she lifted a brow., “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he exclaimed.

 

“Alagon, I’m worried about you. As soon as I saw you I knew something wasn’t right.” she said gently.

 

“I don’t understand you, Lúthwen! First we are friends and then you make sure to let me know that we can never be friends because of my andaeradar! Then you just leave without a word!” Alagon said in frustration and wished he was anywhere but here having this conversation.

 

“I told you I was sorry about that.” Lúthwen said miserably, “You have to understand how it was for us in Lothlorien. We were told never to socialize with the sindar and at the same time we were hearing whisperings about the King of Eryn Galen and how he wasn’t to be trusted. No one ever said that about Lord Elrond of Imladris nor Cirdan of Mithlond. Only your andaeradar! It would have never have occurred to us that it was our Lord and Lady who were wrong.” she said earnestly.

 

“Huh! Your Lord Celeborn has been living with my andaeradar for several Yeni and seems to be on difficult terms with his Lady. They barely speak! Their grandsons have wed my aunts and choose to live with us. All you had to do was wait and see! But you just left!” Alagon said, not willing to give in, though he wished he could just shut up and accept her apology. But she’d judged him as something unsavory and that had stung!

 

“I am sorry, Alagon. I know I’ve hurt you. You were a complete innocent living here in Aman all your life! And I’ve taken that from you and I truly regret that I have caused you such harm. But I’m trying to make amends. Can you not find it in your heart to forgive me?” Lúthwen begged.

 

Alagon thought he might refuse her again, but really, what would be the purpose for that? He missed her. He missed her company and he missed their time together when they had been so excited about the growing things they had been planting within the glade. When he opened his mouth he found himself saying, “I forgive you, Lúthwen. And I’ve missed you.” he said to his own surprise and suddenly found her embracing him, her arms wound tightly about his neck. He embraced her almost without his own volition and just breathed in her scent and pulled her even closer to him, brushing his lips over her ear and felt her shudder within his arms.

 

He pulled back and looked at her in question and she covered his lips with her own and he just sighed in relief. _This!_ And he felt the tug of his fëa and knew she was, indeed, his One. He pulled back again and looked into her hazel eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Somehow she had ended up seated on his lap and he thought that’s right where she belonged.

 

Alagon took a breath and before he could think about it, he said, “I wish to speak to your parents. Are they here, Lúthwen?” Alagon asked, shocked at how unsteady his voice was.

 

“Yes, Alagon. They are here.” Lúthwen said faintly and sighed with happiness and relief.

 

**********************

 

Alagon went first to his own parents and informed them he wished to wed Lúthwen. He didn’t ask, as was their custom, for their permission and blessings, though they gave it anyway. For such had always been Alagon, their impetuous ellon.

 

He then had Lúthwen lead him to her parents, who recognized him immediately, for all recalled when Aran Thranduil had come to the home in Lothlorien, bringing with him his son, Legolas and his grandson, Lassion. This one had the look of them, and had to be the reason their daughter had been so listless over the decades.

 

Bregel and Candis had spoken of their daughter over the years and had determined that whoever it was that caused their daughter’s melancholy she probably would rather fade than displease them and so they decided that this had to be the one place were all old norms were put aside and they were determined to allow her to follow her heart. They just had no idea it would lead her to the royal family. But they granted their permission and it was determined that they would celebrate the betrothal at the new cycle of Ithil.

 

*******************

 

The Betrothal Ceremony took place on a clear evening, performed by Lassion as the adar of the soon to be betrothed ellon, with Andrethel, Bregal and Candis as witnesses. They exchanged the rings that had been the betrothal rings of Thranduil’s parents so long ago in Menegroth and would someday be passed along to Alagon’s first born child.

 

Alagon and Lúthwen spent the next year getting to know one another. And in that year several courtings and betrothals occurred. At Yule, several months after their own betrothal, Tamchon and Camben became betrothed to the two Silvans maids, Tuiweth and Piriniel, he had espied them chatting to at the announcement feast. He also learned over that time that Haldir was openly courting Thranduil’s daughter Feniel and had also become betrothed shortly after Yule.

 

Not to be outdone, he found to his delight, that his cousins, Astorion, Ressel and Sadron were also courting. Astorion was courting a Silvan ellith by the name of Enthil, Ressel was being courted by an ellon by the name of Andir, and Sadron was courting an ellith by the name of Fariel. They claimed Silvan heritage, but their coloring rather told of Teleri or Noldorin heritage.

 

Like Salabon, Andrethel’s adar, many of the vanya and noldor eldar had refused the Call and mingled themselves with the nandor and teleri. Thranduil's own mother was a vanya, whose parents had been of the few vanyar who had refused the call and had joined themselves to the teleri in Doriath.

 

Also during that year, the queen’s brother Laerthúl and Norel brought forth their fraternal twin sons, Thilior and Sílorchil, both meaning He who Shines for they both had rose-gold hair and while Thilior had the amber eyes of his naneth, Sílorchil had the blue-grey eyes of his adar.

 

As the months counted down, the day of the Binding Ceremony was upon them and there was great joy in the Meren Taur. This would be the first of many bondings to come and the many elflings that would soon fill the forest with their laughter and joy.

 

Their Binding Ceremony took place in the Meren Glír, performed by Alagon’s adar, Lassion and witnessed by his naneth Andrethel and Lúthwen’s parents, Bregel and Candis as per Silvan tradition. After they exchanged their vows before Eru, Lassion presented them to all assembled as bond-mates forever and ever.

 

And the wood elves all made merry as only wood elves can merry make! Though the Dwthdukr, that is The Last Folk of Durin, or just the Dukr, the Last Folk as they called themselves, were among them now and dwarves will forever try and outdo the eldar when it comes to making merry, even woodelves. Though woodelves just take that as a challenge and they are ever up for a challenge in merry making!

 

They conceived right away and brought forth their first child, Golchil, which is Wise heir, and he had the golden hair of his adar and the hazel eyes of his naneth. They also brought forth a daughter, Gwennel, which is Friendly One, and she had the light brown hair of her naneth and the green eyes of her adar. And finally, they brought forth their third child, a son by the name of Handir, which is Intelligent One, and he had the light brown hair and hazel eyes of his naneth.

 

And they all lived in the Meren Glír, within the Meren Taur and near the Duin-o Meren Lalaith as one of the Meren Nimloth Gwaith, for they all lived in great joy and were one people in their new home in Aman.

**Author's Note:**

> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad ** Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Ellon/Ellyn - Male Elf/Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith/Ellyth - Female Elf/Female Elves, plural  
> Elfling - Young elf (child) ** Eldar - Elven Race  
> Tithen Pen - Little One  
> Penneth - Young One  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Belain - Valar  
> Aran - King ** Bereth - Queen ** Ernil - Prince  
> Talan/Talain - Tree home/Tree homes, plural  
> Ion/Iel (also sel) - Son/Daughter  
> Ion nin - My son ** Iel nin - My daughter  
> Daerion nin - My grandson ** Daeriel nin - My granddaughter  
> Ionnig - My son ** Sellig - My daughter  
> Fëa/Fëar - Soul/Souls, plural  
> Fëa-mate - Soul-mate  
> Ennor - Middle Earth (also called Arda in Quenyan)  
> Daro - Stop ** Tolo - Come  
> Le Hannon - Thank You  
> Ai! - Ah! (exclamation)  
> Reverie - Rest (elven sleep)  
> Eru - Father Creator/God  
> Daeradar - Grandfather ** Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Andaeradar - Great grandfather ** Andaernaneth - Great grandmother  
> Meren Taur - Joyous Wood (renamed Forest of Oromë)  
> Meren Glír - Joyous Song (Glade in the midst of Meren Taur)


End file.
